Naruto And Noriko
by So.Not.Your.Average.Girl
Summary: Noriko is Naruto's Fraternal twin sister. Who also has a nine tailed fox in her as well. Anyways, Naruto and Noriko graduate from the Academy, and end up with Kakashi, Sakura and...Sasuke. Now what is in store the the Fox Twins? SasukexOC
1. Profile

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I OWNLY OWN NORIKO! (AND OTHER OCS!**

**Full Name: Noriko Kushina Ayame Uzumaki**

**Nicknames: Nori, Ko, Koko, Pyscho, Psychopath**

**Haircolor: fiery red**

**Eyecolor: blue**

**Skintone: fair**

**Age: 12-13**

**Likes: Meditating, instant noodles (epically the good kind), weapons, climbing trees, swimming, cats, animals, her family brother, reading, studying, running, practicing ninja moves, piercings and tattoos (she'll get some when she's older), showering and taking bubble baths, waterfalls, biscuit sticks, rice balls, sushi, training to be a ninja**

**Dislikes: Her brother being picked on, rude people, brats, dressing up (she only did it for her student ID and very special events), Sakura (frenemy), Saskue (half the time), teammates getting hurt**

**Personality: Noriko is very sarcastic, mature and immature, she can be VERY VERY VERY scary at times too…(So scary that Kakashi and even Hiruzen are cared to death of her), and sometimes a little crazy…She does has a soft spot too, she is very intelligent, and witty, sneaky too. She's pretty rebel and humorous like her fraternal twin brother to at time, but can be laid back and patient (Which she gets from her father)**

**Relationships:**

**Sasuke: When they were really little and Noriko was still learning ninja moves a group of 15 year olds attacked her. She tried to fight back but couldn't, beaten and bruised, Sasuke came to her rescue. Deep DEEP down Noriko then developed a crush on him, but treats him him normal unlike the other girls…Sometimes treats him as a enemy. Sasuke hates to admit it but deep deep DEEP down he does really care about Noriko**

**Naruto: Close, she is sometimes seen punching him, upside the head or hitting upside the head. But they really are close.**

**Sakura: Frenemy, she really does hate her sometimes cause of how she treats her brother and how she crushes on Saskue**

**Hiruzen: Hiruzen is sorta like a grandpa to Noriko, they sometimes meditate together….And Hiruzen tries not to tick her off**

**Kakashi: As sensei, Noriko will usually sit next to him cause she sometimes can't stand her brother**

**Iruka: They have an older brother-little sister relationship, he usually counts on her to keep her brother in check**


	2. Graffiti and Noodles

**Chapter 1: Graffiti and Noodles**

"NARUTO!"  
Oh god. Dearest Mother, Beloved father….

…

…

…

…

…

WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A NORMAL BROTHER!?

_Eh, just go look outside._

No. Need to go to academy, already slept in.

_COME ON!_

Fiiiiiiineeeeeeeh…..

Dressing in my clothes, went outside. And started laughing. Graffiti on the mountain faces!? HAHAH-Stop!

Letting out a sigh, I grabbed some paint and drew curly mustahces. "NORIKO!? REALLY!?" Crap!, I jumped off and landed swiftly on my feet, I looked at Iruka who was holding a bloody murder screaming Naruto by the collar. "Academy. NOW." F**k life.

**_XxXxX_**

I zoned out as Iruka scolded Naruto, he didn't scold me cause I actually usually behave better than him.

_**Bark bark!**_

"Akamaru! Hush!" I chuckled at Kiba as he tried to shush the dog, Kiba and I dated 4 months ago but ended 2 months later. There just wasn't a spark anymore, but we're cool.

"-And now we will review the transformation jutsu!"

"AAAAAAAW!" I'm excellent at that! YES!

"Noriko, up next!" Iruka said, I walked forward. And transformed into…Sakura.

Alright, Sakura this is for spilling cereal on my shirt yesterday! Your lucky that I got it out today!

"I'm Sakura. And I'm a ditzy pinkette who_** LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEES** _Sasuke." I said in a teasing voice, yep. Paybacks a bitch. Sakura turned crimson red and her teeth gritted, "Norika. Even though that was just plane mean. You did do a perfect tranfsformation and voice mimicking. A+." Iruka said before writing on the clipboard. I sat on the desk as Naruto came up. Please don't do something dumb Naru.

_POOOF!_  
Sexy jutsu…You suck Naruto. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I started laughing as Iruka fell back, Naruto joined in before Iruka snapped back up with blood tissues in his nose. I snorted at how ridiculous he looked. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

**_XxXxX_**

"This sucks, loser-" I drowned Naruto out by putting on the pair of headphones and listened to some music. No less in 20 seconds later I felt Naruto nudge me, I pulled blue and purple headphones down to my neck and looked at him.

"What?"  
"Iruka, says he'll get us ramen! The good kind!"  
My eyes widened, then I jumped to the parts where I drew the mustaches and started scrubbing like a mad woman. "H-Hey! Koko! Don't start without me!" Ha! Chump. Then I felt a rush of water wet my hair and face.

"**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** IM GONNA RIP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR NOSE!"

**_XxXxX_**

"YOUR SUCH A JERK!" I shouted to my Fraternal brother, who's hair whipped back from my screaming. Iruka gave me a towel which I put around my neck so my wet hair droplets wouldn't go down my back. I grumbled some more before dipping a biscuit stick in some chocolate and eating it,Iruka just chuckled at us. Then Naruto took off his goggles and ate some more noodles, he can be such a pig sometimes. Then Iruka spoke up.

"Naruto."  
"Hm?"  
"Why would you do that to the hokage faces? I mean you know who the Hokage are don't you?"

"Course I do! *slurps noodles and soup* Everyone knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their right? The best of the best? Undeafeated ninja champs." Then he looked up. "And the four hokage is the greatest. He defeated the ninetails."

"Then why did you-"  
"Because IM going to be the best Hokage and be greater than any of them. Me! Naruto! The next Hokage! A ninja legend! Then everyone will stop looking down at me and respect me! Oh! And Noriko too! Believe it!" I chuckled at my brother. Then ate some more noodles, yum! Then Naruto spoke up again, "Oh. And I have a little favor to ask sensei…"  
"What is it? You want another bowl?"  
"Uh, no. Can I try on your headband? PLEEEEEEEEAAAASEEEEE?"  
Iruka pinched his headband between his thumb and index finger and smile, "What? This thing? No way, you can only wear this when you're a ninja. You've got to pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so uncool!"  
"Hahaha! Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?"  
"I want another bowl!"  
I started laughing, sometimes. Its awesome to have a brother.

_**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKNARUTOJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**_

I Do not own anything! I only own Noriko and my other OCs!


	3. Graduations, crush Mizuki

**Chapter 2: Graduations, crush Mizuki**

_A newborn baby started screaming along with a baby boy the second she left the womb, the woman with violet eyes and fiery hair looked at her, with the same look in her eyes when the baby boy was born. "She's perfect…"_

_Beep! Beep ! Beep!_

Groaning, I slowly pushed a hand from under my covers and slammed my fist on it. I pushed the covers off before pulling on a pair of kitty slippers. Letting out a yawn I looked at the time.

**_7:30_**

I left my room then went to Naruto's.

_Knock knock._

"Naruto! Get! We're leaving in two hours and I don't want you to whine about we're late because the hot water needed time to come back!"  
"Bleh!"  
Knowing that he was just gonna whine, I went to take a 40 minute hot shower. After drying my hair and put it up then made some noodles for Naruto and some bacon and eggs for me. I grabbed my bag before leaving a note on the fridge. I wanted to get some knife throwing in before Academy started.

_**XxXxX**_

**Sasuke's POV:**  
Gah! I can't take Sakura! Or Eno! Or every other girl!" I growled, walking.  
"Damn it!" I stopped and looked as bristling fiery hair.

Ah, right! Naruto's sister….Uh….Noriko. Hn, knifethrowing…She's improving. Then I left.

**Noriko's POV:**  
Beep beep beep!

I looked at my watch,

_8:49 AM_

"Aw man! I'm gonna be late!"  
Taking off with ninja speed, I ran to the academy. I burst through the doors and slid down the hallway, I spotted the door to class. "Alright, when I close this door everyone on the outside will be tardy."

_ZOOOOOM!_

_OMMMF!_

I landed on something ….Soft, but firm and….Indigo? I looked up to meet a pair of black eyes.

Sasuke.

CRAP!

My face turned scarlet red. "Uuuuh…..Hey, Sasuke. How's the….Uh….Thw wife? Heh heh" I joked awkwardly.

"Hey! Noriko! Get off of him!"  
"Yeah! Get off of my man!"  
"Your man!?"  
"Like he'd be yours SAKURA."  
"Shut up ENO."  
Jumping off of Sasuke I sat next to my brother. Iruka then went back to the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Okay, the test will be on clone jutsu."

Dog gone it! Naruto and I sucked at that! WE'RE GONNA FAIL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_XxXxX_

I looked at the headbands laid out, and smiled at Mizuki and he smiled back.

I'm getting butterflies in my stomach, I've had a HUGE crush on him since I was 6. "Noriko, your next." I took a deep breath.

Okay, Noriko….You can do this!

Or else you fail.

Shut up!  
Your rude.

Taking a deep breath , I gave it all I got and got a….Mizuki…Who looked pale…had X eyes and was on the floor.

"AH!" I shrieked, jumping into the air, Mizuki's eyes widened. "Uh, is that how I really look Noriko-Chan?" He said. I started panicking, only he made me panick…

"Uh no! I was just thinking about you and-"  
He smirked.

CRAP!

"NO! Nononononononononononononononononononono! NOT what I met I…Am gonna shut up right now…." I looked out of the corner of my eye, and looked at Sasuke. His face looked neutral but his eyes were full of…Jelousy?

"Sorry, Noriko. But I'm gonna have to fail you…" Sighing, I made room for Naruto. He made a…Terrible one, to be honest it looked more pitiful than mine…Not wanting to watch, I left the room. And waited outside.

_XxXxX_

I sat on the rooftop, then heard laughing. I looked down at a family. A brother and sister who looked months apart and also looked no more than 6. The sister was on her dad's shoulders and the son holding his mother's hand. They were all eating ice cream and laughing. Then I imagined that it was Naruto and I, and since I don't know what my parents look like I just made up how they look…

"Hey, Ko." Mizuki, "Hey Mizuki!" I said to him, who had Naruto with him. They sat down next to us. And explained how Iruka is a little tougher than us because he lost his parents too and wants whats best for us. Then told us the secret of becoming a better ninja…We need to get some sort of scroll…

TTTTTTTTTnarutoTTTTTTTT

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY NORIKO AND MY OTHER OCs!


	4. Giant Scroll

Noriko: Alright people! Before this chapter starts, I'm gonna tell you why I behave better than my twin brother! Because my creator (No NOT GOD!) made me this way! And! I happen to like my personality! So please! Stop asking to change me! Also! S.N.Y.A.G. Does not own naruto! She only owns me and other OCs!

Chapter 3: Giant Scroll

Sitting in pretzel position, I read the scroll with Naruto.

"Lets see, the first one is…"

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu."  
We groaned. "Aw man! That's our worst technique!" Naruto wailed, I sighed. "We better start studying. Then…" I sighed again.

XxXxX

Naruto had the scroll on his back, we were both panting. But I was on my back. Man! That took a long time! Then I heard footsteps, Naruto and I looked up. Iruka, and boy. He looked like he ran 'round the entire forest!

"It's all over…Heh heh."  
Naruto grinned and chuckled, and I couldn't help but grin too.

"Caught us already, not bad, Your quick sensei. We only had time to learn one technique." I smiled, we did a amazing job! Then I spoke up, "Listen Iruka-sensei! Naru and I will show you this amazing move, then graduate and everything will be okay!" I said happily. We were finally gonna graduate! Then Naruto talked, "That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu fron this passes!" Thanks for the tip Mizuki! Then Iruka's face turned…Confused.

Huh?

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"  
"Mizuki told us! Believe it! He told us where to find the scroll and…" I was confused. Why did Iruka looked so worried now?

Did, Mizuki…No! H-He wouldn't!

He…did….

Then Iruka's snapped to the another side in alarm. "LOOK OUT!" He shoved Naruto and I to the ground. And….HOLY HELL! KUNAIS! "IRUKA!" I screamed, before landing on the ground. Then my side made contact with it and I groaned. Stupid gravity.

"I see you've found our little hideaways…"  
"So, that's the way it huh? I should've known."  
I looked up and the color completely drained from my face.

Mizuki…

TtTtTtTNarutoTtTtTt

I know, I'm such a bitch! Cliffhanger!


End file.
